justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)
|succeeded by = }}Just Dance Now (China) ( ), also known as Just Dance: Vitality School, is a Chinese Just Dance game based off of . As of May 20, 2017, the game is no longer playable outside of China.http://imgur.com/a/g7fInhttp://imgur.com/a/r36x2 Features *'''Just Dance TV '- an interactive ''Just Dance TV show which will air in China. Removed in recent versions of the game. *In-game coaches *Touch Screen Mode (phone only), similar to mobile versions of Michael Jackson: The Experience. Removed in recent versions of the game. Tracklist * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * A (VIP) indicates that this song requires a VIP pass in order to be played. * A (2019) indicates that this song is playable in with a remake. * A (P) indicates that this song is currently playable in-game. * A (V) indicates that this song is missing its video file. ** An (NV) indicates this song had a video file, but it currently cannot be found. Game Exclusives Main series Trivia * is the first game in the series to be built up with the game engine. *''Titanium'' can be heard at the end of the trailer. *The menu is based off Just Dance 2016. *Every song title and song artist in the game is translated to Chinese. *This game uses Just Dance 2017’s Gold Move effect, but there is a bug where it can show the effect from and . *In its first version, the game used the traditional feedback icons and the Gold Move effect from the Western series as placeholders. These elements were translated to Chinese in a second version of the game. ** Also, the screen between the end of a routine and the scores part read "JUST DANCE" in the first version, but it was later changed to "舞力全开" in the following update. ** Besides, lyrics were available in the earliest versions of the game: after the update, instead, they have to be installed through a mod. *As of August 17, 2016, VIP passes were implemented into the game. *The coaches who appear on the old and new boot-up screens for the game are not available in the tracklist yet (ex. I Gotta Feeling, Starships, Pound The Alarm, etc). ** P1, P2 and P4 from Macarena appear in the main menu too, although the song is not in the game. *Three Chinese songs were accidentally released in the game for one day. If the player attempted to play one of the three songs, an error message will pop up, stating that there was an issue while downloading the video for the routine. * The menu is sometimes affected by a glitch that places the last playlist displayed on the screen at its bottom. * All the letters with an accent appear in a different font than the others. * By typing a random dance number on the phone, one can play the game without a screen connected. Beta Elements For a full list of ''舞力全开：活力派’s beta elements, see Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Game Files A5t334.png|Outdated app icon 舞力全开：活力派’s_Alternate_Logo.png|Alternate logo 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"OK"_label.png|OK feedback ( ) 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"GOOD"_label.png|GOOD feedback ( ) 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"PERFECT"_label.png|PERFECT feedback ( ) 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"YEAH"_label.png|YEAH feedback ( ) Screenshots jdnowchina loading screen.png|Loading screen jdnowchina main menu.png|Starting screen Jdnowchina menu glitch.png|Menu glitch Promotional pictures phone_b748C69.png b1_9ced054.png b2_82126a1.png b3_6fbaa4f.png b4_75237bf.png b5_69ca0bd.png 9733-2016-08-15050633-1471251993365.jpg 2689-2016-08-15050633-1471251993519.jpg 7096-2016-08-15050633-1471251993682.jpg 1963-2016-08-15050633-1471251993837.jpg 7826-2016-08-15050633-1471251993973.jpg Behind The Scenes UnknownDancer2JDNOWChina.PNG|''Adoration To Happiness'' Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.00.27 PM.png|''Adoration To Happiness'' jdcbangbangbang p1 c1 bts.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' (P1/P3) C1 jdcbangbangbang p2 c1 bts.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' (P2) C1 Jdcbangbangbang c2 bts.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' (P2) C2 WOOOT.png|''Buy! Buy! Buy!'' Jdcsogood bts.png|''Cool Times (So Good)'' Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.43 PM.png|''Drinking Song'' Screenshot 143.png|''Eunuch Migraine'' Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.02.54 PM.png|''Gee'' Jdchotpot bts.jpg|''Hot Pot Cool'' Jdcpeiplay bts.png|''Play'' Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.24 PM.png|''Deep'' Videos 《舞力全开：活力派》预告 舞力全开活力派 游戏解说 Just Dance Vitality School - Menu Just Dance Vitality School - Previews Trailer Just Dance Vitality School• Behind The Scenes Website link http://justdance.163.com References Site Navigation ru:Just Dance Now (Китайская версия) es:Just Dance Now (Versión China) Category:Games Category:Chinese Series Category:Ubisoft Category:PC Games Category:Video games Category:Region Exclusives